The invention relates to a device for detachably attaching a storage container to the exterior of a utility vehicle, such as a tractor.
Detachable storage containers are often externally mounted to utility vehicles. Such containers can be used as toolboxes, for storage of the tools necessary for maintenance of the vehicle, and for storage of tools for installation tasks and minor repairs. For example, it is known to mount a bracket near the steps of the John Deere 6400 series tractor, and to attach thereto a toolbox. Since these storage containers are attached to the exterior sides of the vehicle, and because of the small amount of available space, known toolboxes are relatively small and permit only a few tools to be stored. When the utility vehicle is away from where it is usually kept for extended periods, many items that should be brought along cannot be or must be accommodated elsewhere, since there is no room in the toolbox. Such items may include chains, attachment devices, spare parts, a large hammer, protective clothing, and rubber boots. In the agricultural technology journal xe2x80x9cprofixe2x80x9d Nr. 7/00, page 4, a makeshift storage receptacle covered by canvas is shown, which is intended to remedy the shortcomings of the small original toolbox.
The object of the present invention is to provide an attachment device for attaching a large storage container to a utility.
This object of the invention is achieved by the present invention, wherein a storage container is detachably mounted to the outside of a utility vehicle, such as a tractor, by an attachment device which includes a mounting bar and a support bolts. The mounting bar projects essentially perpendicularly from the rear wall of the container toward the back and includes a mounting bore. The bolts also projects from the rear wall of the container toward the back. The projection distance of the bolts can be adjusted.
The storage container according to the invention is also suited for mounting to a towing attachment of a utility vehicle. The towing attachment is designed so that a towing bar or rope can be attached to it in an emergency as required by certain European regulations. The towing attachment has a jaw-like design. An essentially vertical cylindrical bore into which a pin can be inserted, extends through the center of the jaws. Towing attachments of this type are generally mounted to the central area of the front end of the vehicle and are immobile. They can also be attached to the rear end of the vehicle. The invention exploits the fact that sufficient room is available in these areas for a storage container, so that the container can be made sufficiently large, regardless of the space restrictions imposed by the vehicle contours.
Weights are often attached to the front of farming tractors for ballast. These front weights include a standard towing attachment in the form of a front recess through which a vertical, cylindrical recess extends that receives the bolt.
The storage container of the present invention can be attached directly to the vehicle or via a ballast weight, by means of the above-described towing attachment, in which case the mounting bar is pushed into the jaw-like hitch recess of the towing attachment until the vertical recess of the towing attachment is aligned in the vertical recess in the mounting bar of the storage container. The pin of the towing attachment is then inserted into the recess. Finally, the support bolts are screwed in until their free ends butt against the vehicle or the ballast weight in the area of the jaw-like hitch recess, and thus support the storage container against the vehicle or ballast weight. The contact between the storage container and the vehicle is sufficiently tight that they will also not move against one another, while the vehicle is in operation, and no rattling occurs. Should it be necessary to use the towing attachment, the storage container can be easily detached by loosening the bolts and removing the pin.